


i will show no mercy for you (you had no mercy for me)

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Sometimes, Layton thinks, meditation doesn’t help. Sometimes a body does, though.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Kudos: 9





	i will show no mercy for you (you had no mercy for me)

Sometimes, Layton needs a more effective way to relieve stress than the meditation Audrey tries to get him to do. He doesn't mind it, but there's a time when he needs to relieve tension, needs to push someone into a wall and just feel. He seeks out Melanie, then. He knows he'll either find her in the engine or the bunk room, and he has no problem finding her that day. 

Melanie's in the engine, at the helm, reading through a report. He has to admit, it has been unusual seeing her in the engineers uniform, but he never minds. It's easier to get off of her than the hospitality uniform, that was for sure. And sure, some part of him always has had reservations about her-she killed Josie, threatened his friends, and part of him still resents her deeply for it. But a body is a body. and with Melanie, some part of him feels release. Releasing his anger about the past by fucking the woman who had played such a pivotal role in it, now that was certainly something. 

“Melanie, can you get one of the guys to cover you?" 

She turns, looking over at him. "They're on break, what's up?"

"When are they getting back?"

Melanie looks at her watch, then at the schedule. "Ben'll be back in 5 minutes. What's wrong?"

"Just need to talk to you about something, that's all." 

She stands up, walking to stand close to him. "Seriously, Layton, what-" 

He thinks, for a half-second, wondering if they would have enough time, before pressing her against the console at the Engine, kissing her. She whimpers into his mouth, pulling at his jacket. He keeps his hands at her hips, gripping them hard. When they finally break, she gasps for air, gulping greedily. He keeps a hand at her hip, squeezing tightly, her pulled close to him. 

"God, will you just-" 

Layton cuts her off again, squeezing her other hip. "Just what?"

Melanie lets out a sinful whine, blushing hard. "Don't be so mean, for fucks sake. Besides, Bennett will be back soon, we can't get caught.."

"Please, you don't think he already knows? You're not quiet, you moan like a whore whenever I touch you. You show up with my marks, you're not subtle." He moves his hand to her neck. "You'd beg for me to choke you right here, right where he could see, wouldn't you?"

She whimpers quietly. "Please..he'll be back soon, don't want him to see..."

He wraps his hand around her neck, his thumb carressing the open space. "You look beautiful like this." 

"Layton..." She lets out a breathy whine, keening into his touch. 

The doors to the Engine open, and Melanie pulls away as far as she can, her cheeks a crimson red. Layton smirks, crossing his arms. "Hey, Bennett."

"Hey." Bennett nods in their direction. "Hey, Melanie."

Melanie nods back. "Hi."

"Melanie and I were just discussing something, something with the Council. We're going to keep discussing it in her room, I believe. She has some notes on it." Layton's hand runs around her waist, and Melanie mumbles something quietly, a sharp inhale.

"Mkay." Bennett moves closer to the helm, and Melanie and Layton step out of the way, Melanie leading the way to her room. 

When they get to her room, Layton pushes Melanie into the nearest wall. She bites her lip, smirking.

"Someone's desperate today, you were practically undressing me in there." She laughs.

"Shut up." He kisses her hard, threading his fingers in her hair. She kisses back, whimpers quietly.

"You've already teased me so much, you might as well fuck me now..." Melanie runs her hand down to cup Layton's cock through his pants, and he whines softly.

"Better get those pants off then, shouldn't you?" He smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"Take them off yourself, if you're that concerned with it." She shrugs, smirking, and he wants so badly to slap that smirk off her face, just to throw her down and fuck her until she cries. But he doesn't, he unbuttons her pants, getting them off of her in a simple way that seems too damn complicated. He runs his hand over her underwear, raising an eyebrow when he feels already how wet she is.

"I've barely even touched you, and you're this needy? Pathetic." He chuckles, and she blushes hard, tries to close her legs. He stops her, pushes them open again. She whimpers softly, beginning to undo his pants. She pushes his boxers down, positions his cock at her entrance. He thrusts into her, and she whines, head falling back against the wall. 

Layton sets a pace, fucking her roughly, just hard enough to a point where he knows she’ll come if he continues and hell, he thinks he might too. One good, hard, well-aimed thrust and she comes, his name on her lips as she shakes. He continues to fuck her, bringing his hand to wrap around her throat and she moans louder, her body shaking harder from overstimulation. Two good thrusts, and he comes too, stress melting away like butter on a pan. 

They stay like that, him releasing the grasp on her throat, their minds both trying to catch up. Melanie’s head rests on his shoulder, and Layton eventually moves, kisses her head, moves them closer to the bed. He sits, dragging her into his lap.

“Did you really need to talk to me about anything?” Her voice is hazy, and he shakes his head. 

“Just..needed you. And that’s all I’ll say about it.” He buries his face in her neck, peppering kisses up and down. She blushes, and he smiles. “You’re cute when you blush.” 

“Call me cute again and they’ll never find your body.” There’s no real bite to her words, her voice too small, too thick with sleep to even call it a threat. 

“Get some rest, Melanie.”

“Mm..mkay..”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making my way through my drafts. Please lord help.
> 
> Yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
